1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automated system for the service of court-related documents. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for electronically distributing, managing and serving court-related documents.
2. Description of the Background Art
Serving documents such as summonses, complaints, subpoenas, petitions, and warrants upon third parties can be both time consuming and complicated for legal professionals. Effecting service of process has traditionally involved first generating the necessary documents to be served. This requires a detailed knowledge of the rules and regulations in the jurisdiction where the documents are to be served. Often times the legal professional must conduct research to discover these rules and regulations.
Depending upon the nature of the service, the legal professional may also have to get the court in the applicable jurisdiction to certify the documents or issue a summons. This, in turn, requires the legal professional to correspond with the clerk of court, often times via local counsel. Once the documents have been certified, the legal professional must find an individual to hand deliver the documents upon the third party. Finding a reliable process server may be a hit or miss proposition, insomuch as the legal professional may have little familiarity with the jurisdiction in which service is to be effected.
Despite recent advances in computer technology and electronic communications, many of the steps outlined above have remained unchanged. Thus, there exists a need in the legal field for a means of easily and efficiently carrying out service of process. There also exists a need in the field for a system whereby court-related documents can be electronically distributed, managed and, ultimately, served. There is likewise a need for a system for efficiently invoicing for tasks carried out by a process server. Finally, there exists a need for archiving all data associated with effecting service. The system and method of the present invention is aimed at meeting these and other needs.